Lyrics of the Heart Yuugiou Edition
by Itherion
Summary: Romance mainly, I get into the heads of the characters.
1. Californication

Lyrics of the Heart Yuugiou Edition!

- - -- - - - -- -- -- - -- - -- - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - -

(Californication - Red Hot Chili Peppers)

-- - -- -- -- - -- -- - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - -

Go to the capital, steal all that I must.

Take you away from there, live in luxury.

Smiling all of the time, you seem happy.

I can tell that you wish to take some of the dark from me.

- - -- -- -- -- - -- - -


	2. The invasion from within me

Lyrics of the Heart Yuugiou Edition!

- - -- - - - -- -- -- - -- - -- - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - -

(Invasion From Within - Tsunami Bomb)

-- - -- -- -- - -- -- - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - -

Zorc has hold on me so don't get close to me.

I don't know what I'll do to you if he gets to you.

All of those traps that I had to get past are easier than

what I have to do.

I can not love you lest he gets his grip on you.

I couldn't stand it.

- - -- -- -- -- - -- - -

"Enemy inside of me."


	3. Karate

Lyrics of the Heart Yuugiou Edition!

- - -- - - - -- -- -- - -- - -- - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - -

(Karate - Tenacious D)

-- - -- -- -- - -- -- - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - -

I am the darkness, stealthy as a ninja.

But stealth isn't all that it's cracked up to be.

Sometimes I just wish to be able to be in the light.

To bask in the same light as you.


	4. Why are you pushing me away?

Lyrics of the Heart Yuugiou Edition!

- - -- - - - -- -- -- - -- - -- - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - -

(Pushing Me Away - Linkin Park)

-- - -- -- -- - -- -- - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - -

We try to be friends with you.

But you just won't let your defenses down.

You are strong. In both lives, you've been strong.

You lost your innocence when you were but a child.

You stay close to us. In your own way, you're a friend.

Even though you're rough around the edges, we like

you a lot.

- - -- -- -- -- - -- - -

Thoughts on Kaiba


	5. Let's go on a safari

Lyrics of the Heart Yuugiou Edition!

- - -- - - - -- -- -- - -- - -- - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - -

(Safari - Dr. Bombay)

-- - -- -- -- - -- -- - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - -

The sickness that I felt when you posessed me is gone.

The pain has settled in.

It hurt to be in that much pain.

I felt like I was going to pas out or even worse die.

But you shielded me from the pain.


	6. Super Drive

Lyrics of the Heart Yuugiou Edition!

- - -- - - - -- -- -- - -- - -- - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - -

(Super Drive - Gravitation)

-- - -- -- -- - -- -- - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - -

Since you were a child, you've been a cruel person.

You had to be. To survive in that world, that time.

Time and time again, I could see your past.

I could see why you are like you are now.

Never backing down, never giving up.

I wish to be as strong as you.

Even if you did snap on that day, I still love you.

- - -- -- -- -- - -- - -


	7. Intermission: Gay Eskimo

Intermission: (Gay Eskimo - Corky and the Juice Pigs)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- -- -- -- -- - --

Zorc has a message.

"You lose. You've always lost and you'll always be that

coward boy hiding in the shadows."

I can't get rid of him, he's taken me over.

I wish to be free but don't want to lose you.

- - - -- -- - - -- - -- -- - - -- - - --

Intermission complete!

I will have more as soon as I write them.

I have a mass of AtLA "LotH" ready to type up.


	8. A Bad Day In EvilLand

Lyrics of the Heart:

Yuugiou Edition

Song: Havin' A Bad Day - Joey Vera

Chapter Title: A Bad Day In EvilLand

Note: The quotes in this thing are actual lyrics.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You try to keep being emotionless.

But I can see that it's hard.

And you say, "I feel the need to be a bad guy."

You're my everything. You know exactly what I need.

x

I don't think I can keep controlling my emotions,

since they're gonna burst.

We must keep hope.

And you say, "Don't worry, it'll be okay."

But you're gonna leave me if I don't do anything.

And what if my heart goes cold?

Would you warm it up? Would you stop my crying,

and would you hold me until the sun sets.

And then more...


	9. Affecting Me

Lyrics of the Heart:

Yuugiou Edition

Song: Lycanthropy - Six Feet Under

Chapter Title: Affecting Me...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You affect my body.

You say that I am dark like you.

But you're not that bad.

Okay, you did try to kill Yuugi's Yami.

And you bathe us both in the darkness.

But I don't like blood and I cry for your victims.

Since you won't.

I lost those dear to me when I was very young.

Although my father wasn't dead, he was never here.

The bulletholes that are in my body aren't real

but they're your love and hate.


	10. I AM

Lyrics of the Heart:

Yuugiou Edition

Song: Suffering - Masquerade

Chapter Title: I AM...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am the darkness and the darkness never dies.

I am hate. I don't hate you.

You were once my host and I, your parasite.

I wonder why we still suffer even after countless reincarnations...

I was your enemy and yet your lover.

I wonder why we can't ever find a painless path through life.

I wonder if I would be different if Kul Elna was never destroyed.

I remember some of my friends in Kul Elna...

I suffer. I've always suffered and will eternally suffer.


	11. Lost In Blood

Lyrics of the Heart:

Yuugiou Edition

Song: Some Linkin Park song...

Chapter Title: Lost in Blood

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crying so much that my tears have all

but turned to blood.

I got lost in life and ended up dying for nothing

at all.

I was trapped in a cramped living space with

what remains of my life.

Various body parts, blood and dismembered

heads are all that I have left of my village.


	12. Mind F

Lyrics of the Heart:

Yuugiou Edition

Song: Picasso Trigger - Skrew

Chapter Title: Mind F-------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You caught me doing what I'm best at doing.

I will not apologize. For, there's no need to do so.

We must set up the final battle.

I will never leave you.

I will always be there to soothe your pain.

I'll always give you my love.

But I don't expect you to do so for me.


End file.
